


Особенности шотландской медицины-2

by Quisty



Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хэмишу с самого раннего утра не выдалось ни минуты покоя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особенности шотландской медицины-2

\- За... долбали, - пробормотал Хэмиш. И уронил голову на скрещенные руки. В участке было пусто: Тиви Джон укатил с Барни на дальний мыс, что-то там добывать со старого маяка, и Джока прихватил с собой.  
Зато Хэмишу с самого раннего утра не выдалось ни минуты покоя. Сначала - вдова Рэндолф, у которой, видите ли, воруют яйца прямо из курятника; Хэмиш полдня проколесил по всей округе, расспросил всех и каждого, а потом выяснилось, что у милейшей старушки просто склероз и она забывает, что вечером уже забирала яйца из-под несушек. Потом были еще Маккрэ с их драндулетом, сломавшимся аккурат посреди дороги и к чертям собачьим эту самую дорогу перегородившим; драка между фермерскими пацанами, которую пришлось разнимать, и чокнутый старикан Маклафлин, пытавшийся всучить Хэмишу заявление на бакалейщика Рори Кэмпбелла, который якобы в голом виде, с рогами и хвостом разгуливает посреди деревни каждое полнолуние. Заявление Хэмиш даже забрал, хотел отдать Эсме, посмеяться, но потом прибежал Лаки-младший, сообщил, что они с папашей так удачно вытолкнули грузовик, что он съехал вниз по склону на другую часть дороги, и теперь его придется вытягивать трактором.  
В общем, денек выдался, что надо. Хорошо было бы встать и хотя бы растопить камин, но для этого требовалось совершить слишком много телодвижений, и, в конце концов, подумал Хэмиш вяло, если накрыться двумя одеялами, вряд ли он замерзнет ночью. Ну или Тиви Джон вернется со своей прогулки. А пока - так хорошо полежать мордой в стол и не думать ни о чем. Даже об Алекс, которая могла бы подойти, ласково коснуться плеч, подшутить над его подвигами. Начать разминать напряженные мышцы, а с кухни бы потянуло вкусным дымком и...  
Стоп.  
С каких это пор от Алекс пахнет крепким табаком и еще чем-то подозрительно сладковатым?  
Хэмиш дернулся, наяву почувствовав чужое прикосновение, и больно ударился коленкой о стол, а подкравшийся неслышно, как кот, док Браун радостно хмыкнул.  
\- У тебя все двери нараспашку, страж порядка, - сказал он, присаживаясь на краешек стола и набивая трубку. - И нет, можешь не принюхиваться, это табак.  
Хэмиш потер затекшую шею и, не сдержавшись, зевнул во весь рот.  
\- Никуда не поеду, - проворчал он, косясь на Дока. Тот улыбнулся мечтательно и насмешливо, разглядывая его в ответ.  
\- Видело бы сейчас тебя твое начальство.  
Хэмиш наморщил нос и, проигнорировав подколку, встал и пошел растапливать камин. Вернее, сделал попытку встать и пойти, но его спина явно имела на этот счет совершенно другое мнение.  
\- Ох!  
\- Ой-ей! - передразнил его Док, но сам мгновенно соскользнул со стола, оказался рядом, поддерживая за плечо. - Похоже, констебль, вам требуется медицинская помощь.  
\- Мне требуется помощь старины Джонни, - сказал Хэмиш, с трудом выпрямляясь. - Опрокинуть пару стаканов...  
\- Тепло, нормальная горячая еда и восьмичасовой сон, - закончил за него Док. - Считай это дружеской рекомендацией.  
\- А если я ей не последую?  
\- Тогда я скажу все то же самое Тиви Джону, и он неделю будет ходить за тобой с грелками и куриным бульоном.  
\- Я не болен.  
\- Нет, конечно, - Док отмел его протесты небрежным взмахом ладони. - Ты просто устал. Что со спиной?  
\- Грузовик Маккрэ... Да прекрати ты ржать!  
\- Прости, я просто живо представил. Небось вы с Лаки-младшим толкали, а старик Лахлан еще и советы давал?  
Хэмиш остановился, задрал подбородок и упер Доку палец в грудь.  
\- Ты - самый надоедливый и невыносимый сукин сын...  
Вся его воинственность разбилась о довольную улыбку и простое: "Знаю".  
И еще, почему-то, Док никак не убирал руки с его плеч, хотя Хэмиш вроде как не собирался сомлеть, точно какая-нибудь героиня романов Алекс.  
\- Вот что, - Док, наконец, будто бы и сам опомнился, опустил руки и отступил на шаг. - Займись камином, а я пока посмотрю в аптечке Тиви Джона на предмет, что можно сделать с твоей спиной.  
С этими словами он отправился в ванную, проигнорировав желчное: "Ампутировать", - и Хэмишу ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.  
Ну, по крайней мере, пока.

\- Ложись на кушетку. Лицом вниз.  
\- И руки за голову?  
Док закатил глаза.  
\- Надо было сначала тебя накормить, - проворчал он. - Ты прямо как Джок, все ворчишь и ворчишь.  
\- Джок не ворчит, а рычит!  
\- Да, конечно. И не тявкает, а грозно лает.  
\- Знаешь что?..  
\- Да, сукин сын, я помню. Ты ляжешь или мне вколоть тебе успокоительное?  
Хэмиш еще раз с сомнением посмотрел на Дока, на жесткую кушетку, бросил тоскливый взгляд на дверь спальни, где звала и манила так и неприбранная с утра постель, и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - буркнул он.  
\- Конечно, я же врач, - Док не стал ждать, пока он устроится поудобнее, просто сел рядом и положил руки ему на плечи. Ладони были теплые. - А теперь расслабься.  
\- Если я усну, - предупредил Хэмиш, - не вздумай меня будить.  
Док в ответ наклонился к нему так низко, что Хэмиш почувствовал его дыхание у своего уха, и почти промурлыкал:  
\- О, ты не уснешь. Я обещаю.

Все начиналось почти невинно, тяжелая ладонь, гладящая и мнущая напряженные мышцы, медленный, убаюкивающий ритм движений, легкое покалывание, распространяющееся от основания шеи вниз по позвоночнику, задравшаяся на животе футболка, которую лень поправить. Потом Док что-то пробормотал про "неудобно", завозился, расшнуровывая ботинки, и уселся сверху - ну, вернее, как-то угнездился на узкой кушетке, оседлав бедра Хэмиша, и тут бы и прозвучать первым тревожным звоночкам, но Хэмиша хватило только на то, чтобы сонно вздохнуть и что-то недовольно промычать, выворачиваясь из-под навалившейся тяжести. Не тут-то было - Док не собирался сдаваться.  
\- Я нашел у Тиви Джона разогревающую мазь, - сообщил он. - Снимай футболку.  
Ответ Хэмиша при минимальной цензуре можно было бы принять за пожелание сексуального здоровья, но Док снова ткнулся носом ему в шею, щекоча дыханием кожу, и сказал:  
\- Не капризничай.  
\- Кто капризничает? - возмущенно переспросил Хэмиш, даже почти проснувшийся от такого несправедливого обвинения. - Эй! Что ты?..  
\- Ты, - радостно сказал Док, и еще раз легонько укусил его за ухо. - Ты капризничаешь.  
\- Перестань, - сказал Хэмиш. - Я не хочу.  
Он врал, конечно. Но нельзя же вот так сразу признаваться, что разомлевшее от тепла и прикосновений тело с готовностью отзывается на ласку.  
Вместо ответа Док дернул край футболки вверх, завозился, задирая ткань - Хэмиш заподозрил, что сейчас несчастную тряпку ему просто намотают на голову, поэтому попытался приподняться. Док моментально прекратил терзать футболку, скользнул ладонью вниз, погладил живот Хэмиша, провел пальцами по верхнему краю ремня, едва задевая кожу. Констебль Макбет, гневно сопя и стараясь не обращать внимания на наглые руки, лезущие, куда не просят, с трудом выпутался из футболки.  
\- Слезь с меня, - сказал он, ложась обратно. Обивка кушетки неприятно холодила кожу, по спине побежали мурашки - именно от этого. Конечно. Точно от этого.  
\- И не подумаю, - отозвался Док. И еще, зараза, качнулся туда-сюда, так, чтобы Хэмиш уж наверняка, даже через несколько слоев ткани, почувствовал его возбуждение.  
\- Ты мне брюки помнеш-ш-шь!.. - он зашипел, когда ему на спину пролилось что-то холодное, вязкое и резко пахнущее травами.  
\- Это легко исправить, - ответил Док. И принялся разминать ему плечи, теперь уже всерьез, надавливая со всей силой, так, что каждая ноющая косточка в теле Хэмиша, казалось, хрустела и просила пощады. По спине словно маршировала колонна кусачих муравьев, снадобье Джона невыносимо воняло. Хэмиш заворчал, подстраиваясь под ритм, чувствуя, как уверенные руки разгоняют боль и усталость. Док остановился и самым гнусным менторским своим тоном произнес:  
\- Вообще-то, в случае с массажем подмахивать не обязательно.  
\- Отъебись.  
\- Э-э, нет, у меня другие планы. Но ключевое слово ты правильно угадал.  
Звякнула пряжка ремня, Хэмиш вывернул голову, пытаясь разглядеть, что там происходит, и сдавленно охнул от прикосновения кожи к коже.  
\- Мы не должны помять твои штаны, - напомнил Док. И дернул его за пояс.

\- Хэ-э-эмиш, - тянет Док на выдохе, часто моргает, закусывает губу. - Дай я...  
\- Не капризничай, - отвечает Хэмиш, но суровый эффект слегка портит тяжелое, сбившееся дыхание, и тот факт, что он стоит на коленях над Доком, и торопливо растягивает себя, упираясь одной ладонью в докову грудь. - У тебя все руки в этой дряни, она жжется.  
Кушетка все-таки слишком узкая для них двоих, но уложить на нее Дока явно было хорошей идеей, думает Хэмиш, а, может быть, и не такой хорошей, думает он еще, обхватывая член Дока ладонью, направляя в себя, медленно опускаясь, и по слюне это не слишком приятно, однако выражение на лице Дока стоит всех неудобств, и Хэмиш больше не думает вообще, только отрывисто ругается сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда Док начинает двигаться - в нем, с ним, сильнее, глубже, до всхлипа, до искр перед глазами.  
Впрочем, Хэмиш не был бы Хэмишем, если бы позволил кому-то перехватить инициативу.  
Хочется зажмуриться, но он смотрит, не отрываясь, мелкая месть за все то бесчисленное количество раз, когда он чувствовал на себе жадный и жаркий чужой взгляд, когда Док пялился на него в самые неподходящие моменты, раздевал глазами, нахально облизывался и подмигивал. А сейчас Док закатывает глаза и стонет, и бормочет что-то невнятно, кусая губы - от того, что делает Хэмиш. Здесь. С ним. С ними обоими.  
Слишком жестко, слишком быстро, Хэмиш дрочит себе, сбивается с ритма, пот заливает ему глаза. Он на мгновение останавливается, утыкается лбом в плечо Дока, ему не хватает дыхания, чтобы сказать, но Док понимает без слов, выскальзывает из него, из-под него, переворачивает на спину. Кушетка влажная и неприятно липнет к чувствительной коже, подушка на ней пахнет мазью - и Доком, а тот приподнимает Хэмиша за бедра, закидывает его ноги к себе на плечи, зачем-то целует повыше лодыжки, трется щекой, и это так смешно и нелепо, что:  
\- Твою мать! - орет Хэмиш, потому что Док засаживает ему чуть ли не по самые гланды, и это именно тот угол, который нужен, и теперь-то у него точно будет полдня болеть спина, но пока его крутит в обжигающе-яркой судороге, и он выгибается навстречу Доку, едва не оглохнув от собственного вскрика.

\- ...и упороли кушетку в предвариловке, - скорбным голосом закончил Хэмиш, сладко потягиваясь. С грехом пополам отмывшись от целебного бальзама и прочих липких субстанций, он валялся теперь поперек кровати на животе и из-под полуприкрытых ресниц наблюдал за Доком. - Тиви Джон меня убьет.  
\- Скажи, что это злоумышленники, - безмятежно предложил Док, высыпая на лист бумаги содержимое двух табачных кисетов. - Пробрались в дом, пока тебя не было...  
\- И решили потрахаться в камере. Ага.  
\- Думаешь, он сильно удивится?  
\- Думаю, не стоит ли мне арестовать тебя на время. В воспитательных целях.  
Док поднял глаза от своей адской смеси и лукаво ухмыльнулся.  
\- Не терпится добить кушетку?  
\- Посмотрим, - зловеще пробубнил Хэмиш и накрылся подушкой.  
По крайней мере, успел подумать он, проваливаясь в глубокий сон, с Доком ему точно не потребуется второе одеяло. У него и сомнений не возникло, что Док никуда не уйдет, но испугаться этого Хэмиш уже не успел.


End file.
